Sia Lode
by Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Alice has a vision of Aro's future happiness. He goes to Forks in search of it. When Bella, who is supernatural herself, moves in with her father, Aro believes he has found what he has been searching for. But love is never easy, and you often have to fight for the one you are destined for.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my second full story for FF. The story is mine. I'm just borrowing the characters. They belong to the goddess, Stephenie Meyer.**

**Reviews are very welcome, but, please, no flames. **

**Let me know what you think. I have written several chapters already. If no one likes the story, then, I will not bother to post the others.**

**This chapter was beta'd by flamingpen18. **

**chapter 1**

**GPOV (general point of view)**

Bella Swan watched the cafeteria. Forks High School students weren't very mature. One would think that a town of 3,000 people would have strong, mature teenagers, but these **kids** were far from it. Even the teachers weren't on her wavelength.

"Seriously, does anyone here act their age?" she mumbled to herself.

"What was that?" Bella turned to the Weber girl. Angela Weber, the only person Bella had met that seemed to have a brain. The girl was looking at her curiously. "Oh, I was just wondering if it always rained."

Angela smiled and nodded shyly. That was a good thing. She was the quiet and thoughtful type. "We have _History of the World_ next. Do you like to be early?" she asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Bella and Angela collected their things and made their way to the door. A girl walked by and sneered to her friend, "What nerds." Angela kept on walking, but Bella stopped.

"Compared to you, You Brainless Twit, I'll take that as a compliment." Blondie stopped. "

"What did you say to me?" the blonde asked.

Bella just shrugged. " Nothing, other than the fact that I said that you lack basic intelligence. What did your parents do to you?"

The girl sputtered. "They give me everything I want because they love me."

"Apparently not. Look at how you turned out. They don't love you. You're tolerated because they don't want to hear you whine. So, grow up, pull your head out of your rectum, and improve your attitude. I can see your friend agrees with me." The brunette next to her blushed because she was caught.

"Let's go, Angela." Bella left the girl and her friend in opened mouth shock in the cafeteria.

"Wow! You told her off quickly, and didn't even give her a chance to speak." Angela said amazed.

"Yeah, it's all about attitude, quick wit, and your arsenal of insults." The walk to History was spent in silence. The classroom was vast and teacher free. "I'm sure you'll sit here, but you should probably wait for the teacher, just in case."

"Just in case, what, Ms. Weber?" Angela glanced behind Bella and blushed. "Uh, where Bella should sit, Sir."

**BPOV**

I turned to the teacher. He was the finest piece of male flesh I'd ever had the privilege of laying my two eyes on. _I believe I hear the angels singing,_ I thought. Then, I realized that I was ogling him like a chocoholic in a **Godiva **shop.

"Is this the new student, Isabella Swan?" The perfect male specimen asked.

_Ugh, Isabella._ "Just Bella," I corrected.

His eyes sparkled and his mouth tilted up in a smirk. "I am your teacher, Aro Volturi."

_Is he purring?_

"I have your books right here," he continued in a wonderful Italian accent.

_Gorgeous and foreign. A woman's dream come true. _He proceeded to hand me three different books.

"Ms. Weber is correct, Bella. You will be seated up front." He took my slip and signed it in the most beautiful script ever. "Welcome aboard." He shook my hand and gave me a quizzical look.

_What is he doing_ ? I could feel a push on my mind. _Is trying to...? What the..? Is he even human?_

Students began to pile in then, breaking our staring contest. _Holy crap! He isn't_ _human. What is he?_

**APOV**

"These children are so below my intelligence level. It's astonishing." _ The women of today have no self respect, or respect for the superiors._ _Such an egregious display of gratitude. Plus, vulgar language not fit for a young woman's ears._ "These students need much shaping, Carlisle. I saw a boy today with so many holes in his head, you would think his father was an excavator."

"I know, Aro, but times have changed. People don't possess any morals now, and parents have become too lenient when rearing their children," Carlisle replied.

I sighed. "Carlisle, I can not wait for this 'blessing' to come." I heard him groan.

There was a brief pause before he finally answered. "We have enough blood in stock."

"Carlisle, my self control is unrivaled. I am talking about how far humanity has fallen. I always strive to see the better in everyone, but the humans of this day and age are a disappointment to nature. Living with no restraint or respect for the lives they are lucky enough to have, is disgusting."

"I know, but have patience, Aro. Not everyone is so totally depraved. Give them some time. Someone will shine through," Carlisle encouraged.

Though I am much older than Carlisle, I do rely on him for advice. He always speaks to me with an intrepid heart, never hesitating to speak his mind. I have read his thoughts. So, I know, **personally**, what he thinks.

"I will attempt it, Carlisle, but I can make no promises," I told him defeated.

"That's all I ask for. I'll see you this evening."

"Yes," I responded. I hung up and glanced at my watch. _Class in five minutes. More nagging girls looking for any excuse to touch me. When did women become so brazen? I know harlots who are more conservative. Not personally, though. I get to see their every sickening fantasy involving me, and oh, so many others._

Coming upon my class, I overheard some voices. Angela Weber was one of them. Besides any of the Cullen children, she was my brightest student. _I didn't know she had a friend. In fact, I have never read her mind._

"I'm sure you'll sit here, but you should probably wait for the teacher just in case," I heard her say to someone.

"Just in case, what, Ms. Weber?" I entered the room to see a very shy Ms. Weber and what I was hoping was a girl. All I saw was a long mane of well tended hair.

"Uh, where Bella should sit, Sir," Ms. Weber mumbled with a blush.

_Praise be. A girl, named Bella._

When she turned, I almost fell into a trance. Such an unexpected breath of fresh air. She had large doe eyes, soft full lips, accompanied by waist length mahogany locks, and soft feminine curves.

_Sia lode, an actual woman! She must be the new student, for I have never seen someone so lovely!_

" Is this the new student, Isabella Swan?" I asked Ms. Weber.

" Just Bella," Mia Stella corrected me.

I couldn't help the smirk I presented her with. _A woman who knows what she wants, without going overboard. " _I am your teacher, Aro Volturi." I purred, which I noticed she blushed at. "I have your books right here," I added in the most alluring voice I could manage.

"Ms. Weber is correct. You will be seated upfront." _ So, that I can keep a very close eye on you, Mia Cara. _"Welcome aboard."

I shook her hand, and to my astonishment, I saw nothing. I watched her eyes widen slightly before her heartbeat accelerated. We couldn't keep eye contact because my students decided to appear and ruin my day even further._ Well, I can figure Isabella out as I teach her. Oh, yes, Isabella. I will ferret out all of your esoteric thoughts._

* * *

**A/N: Definitions-**

**Sia Lode- (Italian) praise be**

**Mia Stella- (Italian) my star**

**Mia Cara- (Italian) my dear**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is my second full story for FF. The story is mine. I'm just borrowing the characters. They belong to the goddess, Stephenie Meyer.**

**Reviews are very welcome, but please, no flames.**

**Let me know what you think. I have written several chapters already. If no one likes the story, then I will not bother to post the others.**

**This chapter was beta'd by flamingpen18.**

**Everything in italics is what they are thinking. Everything in bold is meant for emphasis. **

**chapter 1**

**APOV**

"The Japanese attacked Pearl Harbor, when?" Honestly, I wasn't expecting any of the students to know the answer. I was, gladly, proven wrong when Ms. Swan raised her hand. "All right, Ms. Swan, do you have the answer?"

"December 7, 1941," she replied knowingly.

"Correct, Ms. Swan." Maybe she has a brain in that beautiful head of hers. _Please!_ "Anyone know why?" I gazed at her, waiting for her to answer. She didn't disappoint. "Yes, Ms. Swan?"

"Perhaps they were jealous of the United States' rise in power. They attempted a sneak attack that, eventually, failed. They underestimated us and used poor strategy," she answered.

What an interesting answer. "That is a very good suggestion, Ms. Swan. Anyone else have an idea?" I asked, but my time was cut short by the bell. "Remember, class. Study hard. Knowledge only presents itself to those who seek it."

As the students left, I couldn't help but to eavesdrop on Isabella and Ms. Weber's conversation. "I can't believe we both have Advanced Music next," Angela said excitedly. I smirked. So, I had the girl in two classes. Wonderful!

Isabella answered, " Yeah, I wouldn't have thought that Forks had advanced anything. I haven't seen many intelligent people to get a good example from."

"Oh, well, let's go," Angela said shyly.

I took the opposite direction that they did. I would love to see the shock on Ms. Swan's face when she discovers that I am her teacher for that class also.

With no one around, I flashed to the classroom. I make it a point to get to class before my students. The confusion they radiate is quite humorous. Pretending to occupy myself with books, I listened for Ms. Weber's voice.

"This class was established at the beginning of the school year. The new teacher insisted that our little school had talent, somewhere. So, he pushed and _**voila**__,_ a fun class."

That was Weber. Where is Swan?

"Oh, cool. It's good to know that your teacher believes in you, and that they will help build you up." Ah, there was Ms. Swan.

What an answer. How old is Isabella Swan?

"How does he get here so quickly?" Ms. Weber whispered, while entering the room.

" Who?" Isabella asked. She then looked up and noticed my presence. "Oh! You teach advanced music?" Isabella cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Yes, Ms. Swan. I'm all about building my students up."

Her eyes twitched and she frowned. "Is that so?"

**BPOV**

Angela and I had Advanced Music together, so I relied on her to lead the way. "We have seven students in class, now that you're here ," she told me.

"What instrument do you play?" I asked her.

" Oh, I play the flute. People misunderstand and assume that the flute is easy to play, but it takes just as much discipline as any other instrument," she explained to me.

"How did the class come about?" I wanted to know who thought these kids cared about something apart from themselves.

"This class was established at the beginning of the school year. The new teacher insisted that our little school had talent somewhere. So, he pushed and _**voila**_, a fun class."

_At least she appreciates the good things in life. _"Oh, cool. It's good to know that your teacher believes in you, and that they will help build you up, " I told her.

Angela nodded. I'm really going to get along with her. As we entered the class, she gasped. "How does he get here so quickly?" she whispered in shock.

"Who?" I glanced over to see Professor Volturi sorting books. "Oh! You teach Advanced Music?" _How __**did**__ he get here before us?_

He smirked, "Yes, Ms. Swan, I am all about building my students up."

I couldn't help but narrow my eyes. I was just talking about that. _I don't think that's a coincidence. First it's the mind thing, and now, he's mentioning things that I have mentioned. Also, he beat us to class._

"Is that so?" I spoke with suspicion lacing my voice.

The rest of the students soon appeared.

"Take a seat," he ordered. "Since only Ms. Weber has a class with our new student, I'm glad to introduce Isabella Swan," he said while gesturing to me. "Would you step up here and tell us your musical talent?"

I couldn't help but feel that he was fishing for information, I thought as I walked up to stand alongside him. "Ok. I'm Bella, and I play the piano, violin, and I'm an Operatically trained soprano."

Angela whistled

"Very nice, Ms. Swan. Why don't you demonstrate for us?" Mr. Volturi challenged.

"Sure." Drawing upon one of the many songs that I have memorized, I chose Carmen's "Bizet". I really didn't feel like showing off on the piano or the violin. Some people tend to get , I figured that if I didn't brag, I wouldn't hear them whine.

When I finished the song, both Angela and Mr. Volturi were clapping enthusiastically.

"Wow, Bella," Angela said in awe.

"Never would I have imagined that you would possess such talent," Mr. Volturi laughed. "I will enjoy writing an aria for you."

I gave him a look that said, _Are you serious?_

"I do compose music, Ms. Swan," he smirked again.

He and that mouth are dangerous. I've never really wanted to kiss a man before, but I wouldn't mind kissing Aro Volturi.

The rest of class was spent practicing our individual instruments. I met two other students who specialized in piano. They were an adopted brother and sister. Edward, the boy, was very good looking and **seemed** very mature for his age. Then there was Rosalie. Even though she was a little snooty, I loved her blunt attitude.

Then there was Alec and Jane. They were real siblings who both played the violin and viola. I found out that they were related to Mr. Volturi , and he was related to Edward and Rosalie too. _They are a very talented family._

Finally, there was a girl named Charlotte, and her specialty was the harp. All in all, our class was an interesting mix.

At the end of the day, I was standing by my truck, waiting for the lot to clear. To my horrid luck, one of those **irresponsible** kids decided to do donuts with his van, and lost control. I only had seconds to hop into my truck bed, and shield myself before the truck was hit.

There was a harsh rattling, followed by a loud clang. I glanced over the side of the truck to see the van's front end crushed, lights dangling, and the fender on the ground. I couldn't help but give my truck and affectionate pat. Even **I** wasn't fast enough to dodge that, so I used the truck for protection. _ Thank you, Charlie._ "Stupid kid!" I felt no pity for his injuries.

**A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed. You have made me very happy. Just so you know, you are all AWESOME!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is my second full story for FF. The story is mine. I'm just borrowing the characters. They belong to the goddess, Stephenie Meyer.**

**Reviews are very welcome, but please, no flames.**

**It seems to be going good, so far. If this continues, I will finish the story.**

**This chapter was beta'd by flamingpen18.**

**Everything in italics is what they are thinking. Everything in bold is meant for emphasis.**

**chapter 3**

**BPOV**

Yesterday, Charlie was on a warpath. After that kid nearly killed me, which isn't possible, and Charlie found out, he was livid. I couldn't help but **encourage** him to take the kid's licence.

So, today I cooked him his favorite breakfast. To calm him down, I made a steak and cheese omelet. He was sceptical at first. "Dad, I've taken cooking classes."

A bit reluctantly, he tried a bite and loved it. "Trust me, Dad, if I cook, you will save so much money. There's no need to waste forty dollars a day at the local diner, when I can buy an entire week's worth of food for seventy dollars."

"Bells, go right ahead," he mumbled with his mouth full.

With Charlie's okay, I began calculating the meals for the week. I was correct about the seventy dollars.

"The money jar is in the cupboard over the fridge. I don't trust banks," Charlie told me. I didn't even know that Forks had a bank.

"Thanks for the food, Bells," he sighed in contentment.

"No problem," I replied.

As Charlie left for work, I got ready for school. One good thing about living in a small town is that school is only minutes away. So, I grabbed my favorite khaki skirt and a dark red top and headed to the bathroom.

The weather was dank and dreary, and the fog was thick. Weather like this made me miss Phoenix all the more.

I arrived five minutes before eight, pulling into a spot right next to a fancy Volvo. It was the only new car in the lot. _Wow! It must belong to a Cullen. They are the only family here with money. _That was very true by the way they dressed. It was easy to see that they were use to being well off. At least they didn't show off.

Today, I had gym. So, I had to drag a duffle bag with me to class. I didn't have to carry my books, because I just put them in the bag.

My first two periods flew by. For third period, I had Spanish 3, which I already knew. My teacher, Senora Rodriguez, greeted me, "Hola, Isabella, bienvenidos a 3 Espanols."

"Hola, Senora Rodriguez. Gracias. Como estas?" I replied.

She grinned, "Muy bien."

I took my seat in the back of the room. My partner had yet to arrive, and I did notice some of the girls glaring at me.

"Hola." I turned to see a tall blond. He was gorgeous. _He must be a Cullen. _So far, the only attractive men I have seen have been the Cullens or a relation. So, I'm going out on a limb here.

"Mi nombre es Jasper," he continued.

"Are you a Cullen?" I asked. Screw the Spanish. Class hadn't started yet.

"Yes," he replied hesitantly.

I don't understand why Mr. Blond God is so confused. "Cool. You all look alike, to some extent. You could use some sleep, though," I told him.

He gave a small nod and sat down."You are Isabella Swan?"

I nodded and gave him a smile. "Yes, and it's just Bella. Well, Jasper, I just have one question. Are you going to participate?"

He looked a little offended. "Bella, I will do my part." _What a nice southern accent._

"Lo que es una puta". I glanced over at Mexican girl? Portuguese? Puerto Rican? I don't know, and I don't care.

"Si. Tome la clase de su madre," I replied to the cunt. Jasper chuckled. The girl huffed, and turned around, angrily. "That's what I thought. I guess mom's business was on the lowdown."

Jasper piped in, " It's probably true."

Turns out, I get along with Jasper Cullen very well. But then, I found out he was a Hale. Well, he's a relation. I have noticed that his eyes are gold like the others, and he has some major bags under them. Then his skin, I mean, damn, frigid much? Also, he caught a book that some girl next to us dropped. He possess some serious reflexes. I think something is going on. That kind of thing isn't normal. I'm not normal either, but I **know** what **I** am. So, what is he?

For some reason, I started to feel relaxed. That got my attention. There are only two ways for my body to relax on its own: one; after I run a mile, and two, having a hot cup of tea after a cold shower. Odd, I know.

I glanced over at Jasper to see him studying me intently. _Did he just do that? I need to talk to Charlie. _

On the way to the library for Study Hall, I nearly missed bumping into another Cullen. He was huge! "Hey! Are you going to Study Hall too?" he asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"I'm Emmett. You're Bella, right? Edward mentioned you and Rosie likes you," he grinned.

"Yeah?"_ Creepy._ "Why do I get the feeling that that isn't natural.?"

He laughed only to be shushed by the librarian. "Trust me, Rosie liking anyone other than herself is shocking. And, Edward never talks about women."

"It's good to know that I have a great affect on people," I sighed.

"Right," Emmett chuckled.

**APOV**

"Carlisle, what do I do?" I asked in desperation.

My brother for all intent and purposes, sighed. "Honestly, Aro, I'm at a loss myself."

"How can I possibly be so attracted to a human? She's my student!" Isabella Swan has been on my mind all day.

"Not to mention she's Chief Swan's daughter," Carlisle pointed out. _Thanks Brother._

I could hear the "children" enter the house. "Another thing, I can't see her thoughts," I added in frustration.

Edward was the first to enter the room. "Neither can I. She was completely silent, in my case."

Jasper was close behind. "Yes, I was testing out my power on her, and it was working, until it just stopped. She gave me an odd look while it happened," he added.

"Well, I think she's bad ass, and not so bad for a human," Emmett, the carfree Cullen smirked. His wife smacked him.

"Just because I agree with you, doesn't mean you can hit on her," Rosalie chastised.

"I can't see her future," the little psychic frowned.

Carlisle sighed. "She seems to know what you are all doing. Has she shown anything considered remarkable for a human?" he asked.

"Yes," I told him. "She know how to play the piano and violin, and can sing opera."

"She knows Spanish, Italian, and Latin. All, of which, are very well mastered," the Major added.

"Did you see her move away from the van? It nearly crushed her, and she just flipped over her truck in a second." Well, Rosalie seemed impressed.

"Yes, that was fast for a human," Alice agreed rambunctiously.

As the Cullens began to talk, I slipped out of the house. It was time to see what Isabella did in her spare time. Chief Swan's house was on the other side of Forks. It was a small white house at the end of the street. I stood in the nearby woods, so that I could observe Isabella. Inside, she and her father were in the middle of a conversation.

"Dad, have you ever met a vampire?"

_What would he know about vampires?_

"Are you curious about the Cullens? They are vampires.

_How does he know this?_

"How can you tell? Immediately, I mean," she asked in exasperation.

"The eyes ," was the answer she received.

_How can he differentiate from that?_

"You see, Bells, vampires are the only beings whose eyes can turn black, but only when they are hungry, angry, or aroused . The vegetarians, if you will, have gold eyes, and the human drinkers have red."

"I barely learned anything about vampires." Isabella sounded agitated.

"Well, Bells, the only way to become a better Erosian, is to know all you can. I could teach you some things, but your own experience is the best way to learn."

_Her father sounded wise. Erosian?_

"Are you telling me to sleep around? Because, I don't care if our race is sexually affluent. It's not happening," she said vehemently.

"No, no, I wouldn't suggest it. But, I do know that urges are extremely painful for the females of our kind," her father explained.

"Dad, I don't want to talk about my sexual needs with you. Good night!" she exclaimed while stomping up the stairs to her room.

_She isn't human? Sexually affluent? Erosian? _I ran back to the house and dialed Carlisle's cell phone on the way.

"Aro?" he answered with a concerned voice.

"Carlisle, what is an Erosian?"

Carlisle gasped. "I haven't heard that name in years."

* * *

**A/N: I do not speak fluent Spanish. All translations are courtesy of Google Translate.**

"**Hola, Isabella. Bienvenidos a 3 Espanols"- Hello, Isabella. Welcome to Spanish 3**

"**Hola, Senora Rodriguez. Gracias. Como estas?- Hello, Mrs. Rodriguez. Thank you. How are you?**

"**Muy bien."- Very good.**

"**Mi nombre es Jasper.- My name is Jasper.**

"**Lo que es una puta."- What a whore.**

"**Si. Tome la clase de su madre.- Yes, I took your mom's class.**

**Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews! You guys ROCK!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is my second full story for FF. I don't own Twilight. I'm just borrowing the characters. They belong to the goddess, Stephenie Meyer.**

**Reviews are very welcome, but please, no flames.**

**It seems to be going good, so far. If this continues, I will finish the story.**

**This chapter was beta'd by flamingpen18.**

**Everything in italics is what they are thinking. Everything in bold is meant for emphasis.**

**I want to thank everyone for the reviews. I finally hit 45!**

**Whoever is my 60th reviewer will have chapter 5 dedicated to them. Also, I will not be posting another chapter until I get, at least, 60 reviews. I would like to see how many are enjoying my story.**

**APOV**

"Aro, where did you hear this term?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, I happened to have overheard Isabella speaking with her father, and he mentioned Erosians. _Carlsile, please know something. I can't take it._

"First of all, spying is beneath you, Aro. Second, the Erosians are descendants of Eros, son of Aphrodite. They are a very sexually active race. The men usually have to mate in their middle teen years. The woman can wait it out longer, because they have more self-control. Unfortunately, the longer a female waits, the more painful the urges will become. So, my brother, if the Swans are speaking of Erosians, they most likely are Erosians. Meaning, Isabella is available **if** she is eighteen."

I sighed in relief. Isabella isn't human, and she's eighteen. Sia lode! _She is mine!_

**EPOV**

Carlisle and Aro have been talking about Bella. Apparently, Bella isn't human, and she needs a mate.

_Be careful. _Alice warned me. _Aro wants her as well. You two will do a lot of fighting over her._ I shrugged. _But, you're going to go through with it anyway._ She thought with exasperation.

_I like Bella. She isn't like any other girl that I have met who isn't part of my family._

**BPOV**

I emailed my mom and asked her for any information on vampires. She proceeded to ask me if I had it bad for one. Because I ignored her question, I got no where.

The next day was pretty normal, except Edward Cullen insisted that he sit with me at lunch. Then, Professor Volturi got personal with me in Advanced Music. He held my hand and brushed the hair from my face.

When I got home, I put together quick beef stew, and let it set in the crock pot. While it cooked, I decided to go for a good run. It was a great way to burn off excess energy.

During my run, I saw something surprising. It was a werewolf. Remembering what I had learned, I jumped into a tree. Werewolves were attracted to scents, especially good ones. Being an Erosian, my scent is already mouth watering. It could only be worse for someone with a great sense of smell.

To my horrid luck, the wind shifted, like in a horror movie or a suspense thriller, when the one thing you don't need to happen, happens. It looked right at me, and proceeded to head butt the tree. _I'm not mating with a werewolf! I don't care if it has pretty silver fur or not!_

I began running through the trees, hopping from branch to branch. _I am glad werewolves can't_ _climb trees_. I jumped to another tree that had started to shake before I landed. _Crap! They can knock them down!_ I lost my footing and landed hard.

"Ow, you stupid mutt! Get off!" With a swift kick, I was able to run for it. _Come on. Faster! These things are almost as fast as Erosians, and we are almost as fast as vampires._

It was so close, that I could feel it breathing down my neck. The road was ahead. I just had to get there. _This is freaky! Stupid pheromones! _I kept running until I saw the road. That was when I literally took a leap of faith and crashed landed. Luckily, the wolf refused to leave the cover of the trees. _Thank Goodness! I should get home now. _I raced back to my house in time for the stew to finish, thankful that I made it back at all.

The weekend came quickly. Charlie was going fishing with Harry Clearwater and Billy Black. Billy's son, Jacob, insisted on staying with me. I've got to say, for a sixteen year old boy, he was huge! Seth Clearwater, who was Harry's son and Jacob's best friend, stayed as well. If Charlie trusts them, then I guess it's fine.

They hung out in the living room while I made two big pans of lasagna and a lot of garlic bread.

"Ok, you two. I'm going to make a quick trip to the store. I'll be back," I called out to them.

"All right!" they yelled at the same time.

**TPOV(third person)**

"Dude. It is her!" Seth laughed. "I can't believe Charlie's daughter is the owner of that awesome scent."

Jacob nodded. "Yeah, it's good that we didn't bring Paul. He went nuts on Wednesday."

"Yeah, you would think he was in heat or something," Seth snickered. He couldn't help but remember how Paul kept thinking about her. Sam had to yell at him to phase back to normal, so that the rest of the pack wouldn't freak out like he did.

"Dude. I played with her when I was little. To think about her like that is wrong," Jacob blushed.

"So? That wouldn't stop me. Come on. A childhood friendship blossoming into a teenage romance," Seth nudged him playfully.

"You seriously need to stop talking with Emily. She's poisoning your mind," Jacob glared at his younger friend.

"It's not my fault that I listen to her when she speaks," Seth replied.

They both sighed. "Man, I'm hungry," Jacob groaned.

"True that," Seth agreed.

**BPOV**

I pulled into the driveway. _I hope they didn't touch the lasagna. Are they even there? _The house was very quiet. Too quiet. I quickly closed the truck door and sprinted into the house. _They better not try to scare me._

I opened the door. "Raa...!" Jacob and Seth jumped out from the kitchen. I just stared at them in boredom.

"How old are you, Jacob? Sixteen? I expect this from Seth, but you need to grow up," I lectured him.

He gave me a wounded puppy dog look. I ignored him and headed for the kitchen. The lasagna was finished and all I had to do was bake dessert, Grandma Swan's Blueberry Cobbler.

The door opened. "Damn, Bells! I haven't smelled food like this, in this house...well, never." The dads were home.

I couldn't help but laugh. Renee couldn't cook. So, Charlie wasn't use to coming home to good smelling food. "Well, Dad, get use to it."

It turns out that I was right about making two large pans of lasagna. Those men can pack it away. It was almost as if they were trying to out eat each other.

"Hey! Take your time. There's enough for everyone." I received a chorus of ,"Mmphmm." Apparently not.

Jacob and Seth ate the most. "Wow! You guys really wolfed down your food," I observed. All of them stopped eating to stare at each other. Then, they all burst out laughing.

"Wow! You have no idea how right you are," Jacob howled.

At the end of the night, the others left, and I finally asked Charlie what was so funny.

"Bells, haven't you noticed that the Quileutes down at La Push are all werewolves?"

_No way!_

**A/N: I would like to thank all who have reviewed. I would like to ask for you to keep reviewing, and for those who haven't, to start. I have a lot of followers. If I had gotten a review from each one, I would have almost sixty reviews. Reviews keep me going. Plus, they give me insight on what the readers are thinking. Feel free to ask me any questions.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it has taken so long. I hope you enjoy.**

**As always, I don't own the characters. I just mess with them for fun.**

**This was beta'd by flamingpen18. She makes my writing look better.**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to Kougasolderwoman, my 60****th**** reviewer, and to K.K., my 70****th**** reviewer.**

**THIRD POV**

"You should go with that one," Bella advised.

Angela nodded in agreement. She and Bella had gone to Port Angeles for some shopping. Currently, Angela was unsure of what pair of heels to buy. It was a tie between a black stiletto and a bedazzled pink wedge.

"I guess the pink ones match the outfit best." Angela sighed. She had really wanted the black stilettos. "Well, I"ll buy them. You should buy yourself something nice. That way, you can impress your many _**admirers**__,_" she teased.

Bella's face flamed, as she gave her friend a glare. _Aren't you just a comedian, Weber. _"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, come on Bella. It's easy to see that Professor Volturi likes you! Besides him, there are others. Edward Cullen doesn't just sit next to girls he barely knows, or corner them in the hall on the way to class." Angela gave her friend a sly smile.

"You saw that?" Bella ducked her head in embarrassment, remembering the day. Edward had appeared and cornered her to her locker, speaking in hushed tones and lightly caressing her face. "Honestly, I was very uncomfortable. Stuff like that doesn't happen to me."

"If it was Professor Volturi, would you feel the same?" Angela asked, with a wink.

"No I would probably jump him. That, or stand motionless, drooling unattractively." Bella sighed. _Why does he have to be so perfect?_ "Well, I don't expect that kind of thing from him. He's very classy."

The rest of their shopping was spent in a comfortable silence. Only when they arrived and the restaurant, did things heat up.

"Is that Professor Volturi?" Angela whispered in shock.

Bella nearly fell out of her chair. Clinging to the table, she proceeded to look for her really attractive teacher.

True enough, the man walked into the restaurant with a gorgeous woman on his arm.

"Wow!" Angela whistled in amazement. "She makes me feel very insecure."

Bella nodded, noticing how the woman was being lavished with attention, by the waiter. The boy was falling over himself, trying to please her, and Aro Volturi didn't seem to care at all.

From where she sat, Bella could see that the boys quixotic actions where amusing the beautiful woman.

"I wonder who she is," Angela muttered.

I don't know, probably a girlfriend," Bella said in a barely contained voice. _She better not be! I would love to tear little miss spandex apart! _Bella could feel her face heating up.

"Wow! I think I can fry eggs on your head!" Angela snickered, noticing how Bella's face turned a bright scarlet.

Wisely, Bella chose to ignore her friend's teasing and focused on what she wanted for dinner. "I hope they have good gyros here." _Any Greek restaurant that can't make a proper gyro, is trash! _"And, some good Baklava," she added.

Angela caught on. "We can only hope!" She grinned, giving her friend a reprieve.

**ARO'S POV**

"Well, my lord, it seems that she intends to ignore you all night."

I glared at Heidi. I was angry, because she was the most beautiful of all of my subordinates, and yet, her appearance with me didn't seem to phase Isabella at all! _Why hadn't it worked?!_

"Maybe, she isn't interested," Heidi answered my unspoken question.

I growled, too low for human ears.

"Or not. If I may, your approach is a bit lackluster. You both aren't in a personal relationship, so her reaction to your female acquaintances isn't very strong. Just ask her out." Heidi smiled.

"Aro Volturi, king of vampires, does not 'ask' girls out! It is unseemly, and I am above such things!" I growled once more.

"Well then, you'll lose her to the youngest Cullen. He is also vying for her affection. Who knows. Maybe the reason she doesn't seem to care about **us**, is that **he**,is succeeding." She shrugged.

_The hell he is! She's mine!_ I thought_._

**THIRD POV **

Bella was extremely uncomfortable. It seemed that everywhere she went, Edward Cullen was there. The only place he wasn't, was the girl's bathroom.

_Okay, creepy, stalker vamp has no life._ She snorted at the terrible pun.

When the door opened, Bella nearly had a heart attack. Luckily, it wasn't Edward. It was his sister.

"Hi! I'm Alice!" she grinned.

"I know," Bella said, wondering what she wanted.

"Edward was supposed to ask you to come over, but he's gone about it all wrong. Our father wished to speak with you. Apparently, you know some things that could prove to be dangerous to a lot of people." Alice smiled sweetly.

"What? That you're vampires? That there are werewolves down in La Push? What does me meeting your dad have to do with any of that?" Bella sighed, when Alice just stared.

Bella took that as an opportunity to leave. Unfortunately, on the other side of the door, stood Alec and Jane.

" You must come with us," they chorused, in an oddly deep monotone.

"Isabella, would you please come with us?" Aro appeared.

Bella blushed at the sound of his silky voice. "Why?"

" Trust me." He smirked.

She succumbed in the end. _Is this how it's going to be? I can't deny him anything? He better__** NOT**__ demand sex or I'm screwed. LITERALLY!_

Dr. Cullen was a nice man who seemed to know a lot. "Bella, we know that you aren't human," he stated. A great way to break the ice. Not.

"So do I." At the silence she was receiving, Bella continued. "Yeah, I'm an Erosian, a descendent of Eros, son of Aphrodite. Lord Eros is better known to others as Cupid. That should give you a hint about my nature." She smirked broadly.

"Truly?" Carlisle asked in amazement. He stood and walked over to his large bookcase and pulled out a tattered book. Opening it up, he began reading from it. "The term god is not new to anyone. A long time ago, a god named Eros decided to spread his love far, producing many gods and demi gods. Any demi god who was fathered by Eros, was called an Erosian. Erosians have intense strength and speed and can be very dangerous when angered. Mating is different for both sexes. Males, usually, don't have enough control to make it past their fourteenth year, and must mate quickly. That is, if they can find a willing female. Females can wait until their early twenties before mating, due to their impeccable self control. Erosians are not against sexual relations with more than two partners and love to use their scents to arouse others enough to join them without feeling guilty or disgusted. Each Erosian possesses a unique power, specifically meant for pleasure, and they enjoy using them whenever possible. Sexual pleasure is what Erosians live for and very few are celibate," he finished, giving Bella an expectant look.

"Yes, that is pretty much right." She nodded, not phased at all. It was all true. Sex was what her kind lived for. It just wasn't what she lived for, at least until she was married.

"Seriously? So, you guys like orgies?" Emmett asked, to the mortification of his family.

"Yep." Bella nodded.

"Incest too?" he yelled in shock.

"No! That is taboo. Only the most uncaring and unreserved Erosians would do that!" Bella shivered. To her, incest was gross, and Charlie gladly shared her revulsion.

"Well, I'll warn you now, Edward and Aro are interested in you." Carlisle smiled, no longer embarrassed about Emmett's large mouth.

Both men were horrified. How could Carlisle do that to them?

"I know. They aren't that good at making a point though." Bella looked over at Aro expectantly. When he stood there gaping at her, she sighed. "Fine, I know you won't do it any time soon. Aro, now that you know about me and my kind, would you still be interested enough to go on a date with me?" she asked, giving him her brightest smile.

Edward's jaw dropped in shock. His anger increased exponentially, with help from Aro's gloating thoughts. _Never challenge a king, boy! She asked me, not you!_

"Burn!" Emmett slapped Edward on the back. "You poor sucker!"

Aro took Bella's hand in glee. "Why, Isabella, Mi piacerebbe." He gave her a wink, while planting a kiss on her knuckles.

No one noticed Edward leave the room, which made him even angrier. _She will be mine!_

"Hey, Aro, come for a run with me." Bella didn't wait for an answer and took off.

"I love a good chase!" He growled, running after her.

**A/N:**

**MI PIACEREBBE- ITALIAN FOR "I WOULD LOVE TO".**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own Twilight.  
**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I would like to address the reviewer who hid behind the "guest" review and had the audacity to call me a racist. You were obviously jealous of my writing and went out of your way to try to find fault with my story. I do not appreciate being falsely accused, and I think it is pathetic that you even did that. If you are so holier than thou, then why don't you sit down and write you own story and stop spreading your hatred around.**

**I want to thank flamingpen18 for being my beta.**

**BELLA POV**

I giggled with excitement as Aro chased me. There was no way that he could keep up. Erosians are born with speed and agility.

"This is what you consider to be fast. I must say, Isabella, I'm not impressed," Aro said in a smug tone. He was running alongside me with perfect ease.

_Crap! How did he catch up?_ That new piece of information was terrifying and thrilling at the same time. It meant that he was a challenge, and I **LOVE** a good challenge.

In the blink of an eye, he was in front of me, arms at the ready. Somehow, in that split second, I was able to focus enough to allow my body to pass right through his.

"What?" he called out in confusion.

"Ha! That's an Erosian for you!" I laughed.

**ALICE POV**

"Aw! Aren't they just the cutest?!" I squeaked. I was so elated that Aro found his mate. Even I couldn't see what the "blessing" would be.

Carlisle nodded, "True. Aro has been alone for many a millenia, and I feel relaxed to know that my brother in heart will spend an eternity in happiness."

"Yeah, good for him. I feel bad for Eddie though. He got the shaft!HA! Hey, where is he?" Emmett frowned, turning to me for assistance.

I closed my eyes and tried to find Edward's future. What I saw had me on my knees. Edward was planning on kidnapping Bella! "He's after Bella! She can't go home tonight! Call Aro! Tell him now!" I panicked.

"Alice, calm down!" Esme said, shaking me.

"Edward's feelings were a bit off," Jazz murmured.

"Would he really go so far as to hurt the girl he wants?" Emmett chimed in.

"If he does, I'll rip his nuts off and stuff them down his throat." A menacing growl came from deep within Rosalie's chest. Considering her past, it was no shock that she was angry. She understood full well what he intended to do to Bella. With situations like these, Rosalie becomes a different person. I hope for Edward's sake that he doesn't try anything, or she'll really do it.

"Rosalie!" Esme admonished. "Edward would never hurt a woman!" She glanced at me for verification, and I could only shrug.

"He hasn't decided yet." I frowned.

Carlisle rushed into the room. "Yes, Aro. Bring her back here. I'll have Esme call Chief Swan and have it all set up." He placed the phone in Esme's hand when Aro hung up. "Aro isn't pleased, and he plans on dealing with Edward soon."

**BELLA POV**

"Why can't I go home?" I asked Aro, who insisted on carrying me back to the Cullen house.

"Edward is planning something. I need to have you safe," he growled.

_What did Edward do?_

**ARO POV**

"She chose me, boy! Remove those pathetic fantasies from your mind at once!" Normally, my self control is perfect. The last time I was this angry, was when the Romanians attempted to overthrow Volterra.

_Boy, you are walking a fine line._

"So, why should I care? I'm closer to her age. Why would she want an old codger like you?" Edward sneered.

"Well, she asked this old codger out, not you." I smirked.

He gave a growl. _"Yeah, boy, she doesn't like you,_ I taunted.

He lunged. Obviously, he has never been taught how to fight. I had his head dangling from my hand in seconds, while his body fumbled around.

"You will cease your pursuit of Isabella. Now, put yourself back together," I said, throwing the boy his head.

He scrambled to reattach it to his shoulders.

_I am warning you now, boy. Leave her be._

_**DOWN IN LA PUSH**_

_**GENERAL POV**_

"I'm sick of this!"

Leah Clearwater stomped through the woods, grumbling to herself. Almost every guy in the pack was fantasizing about Bella Swan. The only one who didn't was Sam, but that was because he had Emily.

She mentally sneered at the name.

Then Jacob was trying his best not to think of a friend in THAT way. At least he put forth the effort.

As she walked into Emily's, she growled in annoyance. Once again, they were at it.

"I wonder if she'd last that long?" Paul thought aloud. His brothers all laughed, except for Jacob.

"Dude, with how bad you want it, she wouldn't last five minutes!" Jared laughed. Embry nodded.

"True, and I don't think you want your partner so unresponsive!" he added.

Quil fell over, clutching his gut. "Yeah. Imagine. She's out, and you're still going!" He howled louder.

"Seriously, guys, I don't think it's right to be talking about her like that. She is Charlie's daughter," Jacob, the voice of reason whenever Sam wasn't around, pointed out. "Besides, Leah is going to get even more pissed, and how would Emily feel, hearing you talk about a person in such a way?"

"Man, she is HOT! Just admit it, and stop ruining our fun." Seth patted his hero's back.

"No, Jake!" Leah walked in then. "Currently, you are the only one not on my nerves. Keep it that way."

Jacob nodded, "See? Pissed. I leave them to you." He quickly got out of there. Best to leave them to face Leah's wrath.

**AT THE CULLENS**

Bella shuddered._ Is someone talking about me?_


	7. Chapter 7

**To all the people who read and reviewed, I love you all!**

**This story has been doing really well, and the number of people who have been reading skyrocketed through the hundreds in one day! That is flipping awesome!**

**I want to thank flamingpen18 for betaing!**

**VOLTURI POV**

"Marcus, what ails you?"

The Volturi Guard all glanced at each other, wondering how Lord Caius could possibly ascertain that Lord Marcus wasn't well. The vampire was always in an apathetic mood. It was difficult to understand if he was even following the conversation at the particular moment.

"I can feel Aro's ties," Marcus said in a solemn voice.

"And?" prompted Caius impatiently.

"He has finally found his other half."

"The 'blessing' was a mate?" Caius sneered.

"Hmm...," Marcus affirmed.

"Well, isn't that lovely?" Caius said, a bit put off.

**THIRD POV**

"Aro, it's been three weeks. I can't, possibly, tell you any more about myself," Bella sighed.

"Tesoro, ho voluto sapere tutto di te," Aro sighed, caressing her face tenderly.

"Casa poteuo dire?" she wondered.

"Tutto!" he reiterated.

"Como si desidera," she finally surrendered. It wasn't as if she could deny him for long anyway. His eyes and that deep alluring voice were disarming. _Again, if he demands sex, I'm screwed._

"So, how many men have you courted?" He became serious.

"Honestly, I've never been in a relationship. I can't date someone who isn't at my level, or higher. I waited for someone I could really talk to. Someone who I could listen to and communicate with. It might sound corny, but I want my first time to be special. Though, with my being an Erosian, that makes it much harder. Erosians are normally mated by the age of fifteen, but I'm eighteen and still waiting. I would just prefer to be married, when it finally happens," Bella said, glancing at Aro.

Aro gave her a smile. "Isabella, it is honorable that you wish to remain pure. I would never want my woman to be uncomfortable with anything. Never worry."

"Are you kissing up because you want to be my first?" Bella smirked, leaning in, until her nose touched his.

"And the second, and the third, and every other time after that, Cara. Trust, you'll have no need for another," he purred, just a breath away.

"I don't know. Erosians aren't really opposed to menage a 'trois. Maybe I will want another, and many more? I can't be sure. An orgy doesn't sound so bad. Vampires can go on forever, I hear." Bella gave him a quick peck, before trying to get up and leave. He caught her though.

"Stuzzicare! You aren't getting away after that!" he growled playfully.

"That's what you think!" She giggled, focusing hard so that she could pass through his arms. "Try to catch me!"

He growled, "With pleasure."

**LATER**

"So, Bells, is he the one?"

Bella looked up at Charlie. How did he know that she was dating. She didn't exactly go up to him and say, "Hey, Dad, I'm dating my history teacher."

"Aro Volturi already informed me of his intentions," Charlie smirked.

"Uh, I think so. We really get along, and I do like him a lot."

"I know Bells. You've been happier lately. You went out and nabbed yourself a king. I know I can trust him because of his honesty, and I fully support your relationship," Charlie smiled.

"Thanks, Dad."

"Yeah, yeah," He nodded.

* * *

"I can't believe you told my dad!" Bella sighed as Aro led her in a Waltz.

He grinned. "I plan on being with you for eternity, so your father must be made aware of our relationship." Aro skillfully twirled her around in time with **_Pas de Deux_**. They could've choreographed their own dance to the Nutcracker classic. Aro was that good!

"Eternity? You'll need Charlie's permission, before that will happen," Bella grinned.

He caught her about the waist and dipped her. "I already have it," he whispered into her ear softly.

"What?"

"Isabella, I've lived three thousand years in complete loneliness. My brothers all found their mates early on. Mine wasn't born yet. I had to wait, and now I believe, with all of my heart, that I have found her." Aro kept his eyes on hers, deliberately not looking away.

Bella listened intently, blushing fiercely when he didn't look away.

"So, I have your father's permission, and you are here right now," Aro smiled.

_He isn't!_ Bella mentally fainted, but quickly revived when Aro called her name softly.

"Will you marry me, Mia Bella?"

Bella blushed. Did he really mean that? They had been together for a month, and sure, they shared a kiss here and a caress there, but Aro was conservative. He never let it get too far and always calmed her down when she got over excited. Was he just being impatient, or did he really want to be with her as soon as possible? Was the prospect of amazing sex what drove him? No, Aro wouldn't do that, would he?

Bella stared into his eyes, looking for any sign of hesitancy. Finding none, she sighed internally. _Well, he already asked Charlie, and I really do like him._

"Yes," she nodded.

His face lit up like a Christmas tree. "I love you, Isabella Swan!"

Bella blushed at his words. _He loves me? He looks so happy. _

"Truly, Mia Bella, you make my existence worth wile. I can't imagine being without you," he said, pulling her close for a kiss.

_Is that what romantic love feels like? Because, I will hunt down anyone who hurts Aro._

Then, it hit her. _I love Aro._

He swept her up again, and the dance continued. The sheer joy he seemed to radiate gave her the courage to admit her own feelings.

"I love you too, Aro."

**A/N:**

**TESORO, HO VOLUTO SAPERE TUTTO DI TE-** Sweetheart, I wish to know everything about you.

**CASA POTEUO DIRE?- **What more could I tell you?

**TUTTO!-** Everything!

**COMO SI DESIDERA-** As you wish.

**CARA-** Dear

**MIA BELLA-** My beauty.

**STUZZICARE!-** Tease!

**MENAGE A TROIS-** Threesome.

**I want to thank Kell-an Dial for being my 110****th**** reviewer! Because of that, I'm giving a preview to the next chapter.**

**PREVIEW-**

"Is he marrying a human? Because, I would love to point out to our dear brother what the LAW says," Caius spat angrily!

Marcus sighed. "No, her name is Isabella, and she is of a species that we know not of. Maybe, it is a sacred thing for her kind to marry."

Really, it wasn't that hard to grasp.

**END PREVIEW.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't own anything Twilight. I just like having the characters play in my world.**

**Thank you so much for the amazing reviews!**

**I would like to thank flamingpen18 for being my beta.**

**THIRD POV**

"Wow, Bella! You have a lot of work!" Alice gave her friend an apologetic smile.

"Yeah, I know. Two book reports, one research paper, plus I need to write a Spanish speech with Jasper about ending world hunger, and a poem. Finally, I need to perform the aria that Aro composed for me. All of it is due next week!" Bella sighed.

Alice whistled, "Well, let's get started."

"Eh? You didn't see that I already finished everything but the poem?"

Alice shook her head.

"Well, I'm going to write a creepy limerick." With that, Bella got to work.

When she finished, Alice was excited to hear it, and her excitement caught Jasper and Emmett's attention. "Read it, Bella." Jasper encouraged.

"Okay, It's called, '_Irony'." _Bella cleared her throat and began.

"There is someone following you,

I see you're scared, what should we do?

He's carrying a knife,

He plans to end your life,

I'm sorry friend, his plan is my plan too!"

Bella looked up expectantly, only to see the shocked faces of her friends. Was it really that bad?

"Well, you get an A on it, but it'll definitely creep Mr. Varner out," Alice laughed.

Emmett and Jasper stood quietly. Though they wouldn't admit it out loud, they were both very uncomfortable. The words alone were scary, then coupled with the haunting voice Bella had used, it had just become unnerving. Not that her voice went deep, it was actually high, like a haunted child.

When Bella turned to them, they stuttered out praise on how good it was.

"Great limerick!"

"Wonderful!"

She beamed. "Thanks!"

**VOLTERRA**

"What!"

Once again, the Volturi guard withheld their sighs. Lord Caius was just too cantankerous for any of them. All day, every day. It made living for eternity an annoyance, rather than a gift.

"HE'S GETTING MARRIED?!" The haughty Lord continued to caterwaul.

"Seriously, Caius, when Aro returns, he will not be pleased to hear what you've been hollering," Marcus, calm and collected, scolded his brother.

"Why does he need to marry?" Caius demanded.

"Come now, you can't possibly encourage physical intimacy outside mating?" Marcus eyed the blond vampire in distaste. Aro must possess the patience of a saint, because he was the only Volturi who did not hate Caius. No. He had the patience of a god. Marcus was a saint and couldn't stand Caius any longer.

"Is he marrying a human? Because I would love to point out the law to our DEAR BROTHER!" Caius spat angrily.

Marcus sighed, "No, her name is Isabella, and she is of a different race all together. One we have yet to know. Perhaps to her people, marriage is sacred." Really, it wasn't that hard to grasp.

The Volturi guard all glanced at each other in shock. This was the most they had heard Lord Marcus speak since Lady Didyme's death.

As Caius ranted on, Marcus sighed in irritation. _How annoying._

**THIRD POV**

"Honestly, we could wait till school is over. Spring Break is not enough time for a honeymoon." Bella gave Aro a smirk, raising a brow at his frown. All he seemed to want to do was to get marriage over and done with, so that he could get to the fun part.

Aro would never do something, unless he was truly with his partner. Even though they were together for two millennia, Sulpicia wasn't Aro's mate. She was a beautiful person who had secluded herself from her community. When Aro came across her, he found exactly what he **wanted** in a mate, but never felt the spark that he felt when looking at Isabella. Besides, she turned out to be a real bitch, who no-one liked. Because of his outstanding patience, Aro was the last of the Volturi or the Guard to despise her. By her own foolishness, she was executed, and her memory is something no-one wishes to remember.

"Isabella, I was a married man for many years, but I never loved her. When I saw her, I felt anger, annoyance, and a disgusting urge to spit in her direction. Yet, when I'm with you, I can't wait to spend an eternity with you. To know that I have you so close but not quite within my reach, is torture. I'm filled with a special kind of glee at the thought of spending forever with you." Aro held her hand gingerly, while lightly caressing her face with the other.

Bella blushed and gave a girlish, "Aw!"

"Truly, I love you, Mia Cara."

Before he could lean in to kiss her, Emmett barged in. "Hey! What are you guy- OH!"

The lovers froze and turned to glare at the intruder.

"Crap... I... Sorry." He looked away, before turning back with a large grin. "While I'm here, **BOW CHIKA WOW WOW!**"

Aro tore off after him into the night, while his fiance sighed at Emmett's childishness.

"Thanks, Emmett," She muttered.

"No problem!" His voice echoed back from far away.

**A/N: The spectacular limerick was written by my best friend, J-Rod. **

**My beta, flamingpen18, also has written a Bella/Aro story. It is called**___**Unexpected Love**_**. Her next chapter will be out soon. Check it out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So, this story is coming to a close soon. Sad, I know. I am happy that people really like this story. I was nervous at first, but my mom pushed me to post it, saying that others will like it. I extend a great big thanks to all of my readers.**

**My new story that is out is called **_**My Lovely Vampire**_**. It is a Bella/Damon Salvatore story. Anyone who wants to check it out can.**

**Also, my Bella/Emmett story **_**Ping**_**, will have another part coming. Once again, the idea was given to me by my beta, flamingpen18. It'll be great!**

**Flamingpen18 writes her own story, **_**Unexpected Love. **_**It too, is a Bella/Aro fic. Check it out.**

**This chapter is dedicated to teamhotmen who was my 130****th****reviewer. Thanks, toots!**

**I don't own Twilight. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**THIRD POV**

Bella ducked. The hulking vampire coming after her aimed a kick to her face. The contact was harsh, as Bella was thrown back and slammed into a tree.

"You are his mate? Pathetic!" the strange vampire hissed.

Bella was bleeding severely. She couldn't see out of one eye, and she could smell her blood everywhere. Her swollen face hurt and made it difficult to breathe.

"You are not worthy," she heard, before all went black.

**THE DAY BEFORE IN VOLTERRA**

"Must you persist?" Marcus sighed.

"Yes! His mate must meet my qualifications," Caius sneered. He would make sure the girl didn't survive. "Santiago, you will go to Washington and test this woman. If she is weak, destroy her!"

Marcus rolled his eyes, "You would ruin Aro's chance at happiness for your own personal gratification?"

"As if his 'happiness' means anything to me. I want nothing standing in my way of supreme domination!" Caius snorted at Marcus. "You are too soft."

Heidi, who had returned a week ago, gasped inwardly. _Lord Aro must know about this!_ She took off after Santiago, who had already left. _Shit!_

She tried dialing Lord Aro's cellphone but received no service. "Dammit!" she hissed in anger.

"You will not interfere!" a voice in her ear growled. Before she could react, it was too late!

Santiago hurried on his way. Heidi's remains scattered all over the woods.

**TO THE PRESENT, STILL IN VOLTERRA**

"Heidi!" Afton, one of the lower guard members, screamed.

"I know. Just help me!" Heidi's severed head ordered.

"What the hell happened?" Afton asked as they worked to put her back together.

"Santiago did this to me! I was trying to reach Lord Aro, and I got intercepted." she explained, finally able to stand. "We have to alert Lord Aro somehow."

Afton nodded, and they both ran back to the castle, trying to call their master.

**WITH BELLA**

"You are not worthy!"

The vampire's pursuit was halted by a shocking arrival. "What have I ever done to you, you schmuck?"

He looked from one Bella to the other. "What?'

The new one smirked. "It's an Erosian thing. This though, this is a Bella thing." She proceeded to beat the hell out of the vampire.

Aro arrived just on time to see the Bella decoy and the real Bella merge together. _Wow!_ "Isabella, are you well?" He glanced around, seeing his subordinate in pieces. "Impressive," he said. To his subordinate, he growled, "You will explain."

Santiago's thoughts proved to be very informative. Caius was aiming for a tyrannical rule over the world. His plan was to eliminate Aro and Marcus, if they didn't agree to do as he wished. He wanted to rule the world through fear.

After Aro gathered all useful information from Santiago, he had Felix and Jane deal with the fool. "You should have taken my side. Now, your life is forfeit."

"Aro, what happened?" Carlisle appeared, worry marring his features. "Alice saw you doing something horrible. Why would you kill Caius? True he is infuriating, but that is no reason to-"

"Enough, Carlisle," Aro stopped speaking. "Just recently, Caius has gotten the bright idea to take over the world and is ready to start with removing Marcus and myself in order to achieve this. Then, he'll destroy anyone who disagrees with him. Furthermore, he sent an assassin after Isabella, and that is where I draw the line," Aro told him.

"Because of that, I will personally deal with him," Aro growled, leaving no room for argument.

"So you are going to behead Caius?" Carlisle asked, unphased by his brother's rant.

"Correct."

**BELLA POV**

"Why the hell would someone that I have never met want to kill me?!" I asked my love. What did I do?

Aro sighed and pulled me into his arms. "Cara, Caius is jealous. He is the only Volturi member without a talent. I also think that he was insane in his human life."

"Aro, there has to be three leaders. The Volturi cannot survive under a two leader rule. We both know that Marcus doesn't care for anything anymore, so that leaves the Volturi open," Carlisle continued, ignoring our affectionate embrace.

Aro paused to give him a smirk. "Well, Carlisle, you were in training and do have the skill," he said, giving Carlisle an odd look.

"Aro, I can't spend an eternity holed up in a castle, especially when I don't agree with how its inhabitants live. It can never happen," Carlisle frowned. "Good luck with, Caius." He turned and left.

Aro gave me kiss on the cheek. "I guess that you're just going to have to take Caius's place, Cara." He gave me a smile.

"Aro, I'm not queen material," I told him, my nerves unstable as water.

"You are perfect, Isabella."


	10. Chapter 10

So I'm closing the story. This was an amazing adventure, and I'm glad to have taken the trip with you all. I want to thank all my readers for staying true and reviewing when they can. It means a lot. A big thanks to my beta, flamingpen18, for putting up with me all this time.

This chapter is dedicated to raven leveau, my 150th reviewer.

Twilight is the sole property of Stephnie Meyer. I'm just playing with the characters.

**IN VOLTERRA**

"Santiago has yet to return. Where is he?!" Caius snarled angrily. It had been a full week since the vampire assassin was sent out. Where could he be?

"Perhaps he was destroyed. If I were you, I would be praying to God, in your case gods, that Aro wasn't the one who terminated him," Marcus wisely suggested. He knew that his warning went right over Caius' head. _Why do I bother?_

As expected, Caius hadn't listened to a word Marcus said. "A simple task really. Find the girl and kill her. It is so difficult to find effective guards these days. They're all worthless!" he growled.

The Volturi Guard members that were still in Volterra bristled at the comment. Heidi, in particular, couldn't keep her composure and stepped forward to speak her mind.

"How dare you! Most of us have been in your service for centuries. You have no business to say that we're worthless, you pompous ass! You don't even deserve to sit on that throne. The real worthless one is you, Caius!" She glared with all her might, wishing she could burn holes in his head.

The rest of the guard silently agreed with her. Lord Caius was no longer worthy of his title.

"You disrespectful harlot! Guards, take care of her permanently!" Caius thundered.

None of the black cloaks moved to finish his request. They had all had enough of Caius's attitude. Also, they didn't want to have the wrath of Lord Aro hanging over their heads. Their allegiance was surely not with Caius, and they didn't want to be associated with his infernal plans.

"Do as I say, NOW!" he screamed in complete outrage.

"They will no longer listen to you, Caius," a deep voice that made each of them flinch, stated.

Everyone turned to the door in shock. There stood Lord Aro, with his arm around a beautiful woman. "It took me three thousand years, but I am finally sick of you, brother," Aro hissed. "Jane."

The little vampire smirked cruelly and focused on Caius. His body crumpled.

"Take him," Aro ordered.

The guard leaped into action, ripping apart the body and using Caius' own creation to burn his pieces. "YOU WILL PAY!..." was the last they heard of Caius.

There was dead silence in the room. Everyone was busy watching the purple smoke that symbolized Caius' destruction, a wonderful color, and scent. It meant that The Ice Prince of the Volturi was gone and that made many vampires giddy.

"Finally," Marcus's deep whispery voice sighed, breaking the silence.

"Agreed," Aro and the woman at his side nodded together.

"This is the mate I've heard so much about," Marcus stated, glancing at the woman, who in turn was watching him closely.

"Yes, this my lovely mate, Isabella. She is an Erosian, a special race that descend from one of the gods. Her power is amazing, because she was the one to remove Santiago from this existence." Aro smiled, pulling Isabella closer to himself.

The guard all gasped. Lord Aro's mate took down a vampire? She wasn't a vampire herself, but whatever she was, they got the hidden message. 'Don't mess with her'. If she could easily take down a vampire whose special ability was his extra strength, then none of them wanted to cross her.

Bella didn't speak. She just stared at Marcus. "You're sad and lonely," she finally spoke. "Your heart has been broken for so many years," she looked down and sighed.

"I have one more power that no Erosian has ever possessed. Our powers are only meant for sexual gratification, but I was born with an extra power, something that isn't normal among Erosians," she told them, still looking at the floor.

Stepping forward, Bella reached out to Marcus. "My power has nothing to do with sex." She looked him in the eye, and smiled softly.

Her hand passed through into his chest, right where his unbeating heart lay. Closing her eyes in concentration, Bella focused on the many strings of Marcus's heart, in search of the scarlet one that signified his love for his mate. Finding it wasn't difficult. It was the largest string there, and it was frayed, as if it was torn apart. Her eyes snapped open to reveal a shiny silver. Her body took on a green glow as she worked to repair the broken string.

Gasps were heard all around as Bella finished her task. Marcus's heart string fully healed.

"Didyme!" Marcus called out in obvious joy.

"Marcus?" A feminine voice answered.

Bella turned to see Marcus move and embrace a gorgeous woman. Both of their eyes shining with happiness.

Aro's arms circled her waist as he rested his chin on her head. "You've brought my sister back!" he said in awe. "You really are perfect, mia stella," he sighed, tilting her head back to kiss her.

She moaned and pulled away, "What happened?"

"Remember how I told you that Sulpicia was destroyed for an act of treason?" Aro asked, shifting slightly. At her nod, he continued. "Well, she got it in her head one day that she wanted to be the only female Volturi member and burned my sister a little at a time. She was destroyed before she could leave. I received a disturbing memory from Santiago, before we got rid of him. Apparently, Caius and she were trying to overthrow us together. A pathetic attempt really."

Bella nodded in agreement. Sometimes vampire weren't the smartest, if what she'd seen in the last two days was anything to go by. Why did they take the side that seemed to have the most power? Didn't anyone think anything through anymore?

Marcus and his mate left the room hand in hand. The guard was only too pleased to let them be alone together.

Bella felt pride for bringing such joy to such deserving people. It was a relief to see that broken vampire smile, something she was sure he hadn't done in a long time.

She bowed her head in silence, sending up a small praise to her patriarch Eros. _Thank you for blessing me, Great Father Eros. Sia Lode._

**A/N: Got you didn't I? It's not over yet.**

**If anyone has suggestions for the wedding, please leave them in your review, it will help a lot. I have to write the wedding and the(cough cough) 'fun' afterward, since the original Sia Lode, didn't have any of that. Part of the 'fun' is already written, and I think you'll be pleased. ;)**

**Let's make the next chapter special! I will dedicate the next chapter to my 160****th**** reviewer. This is a big deal for me. Don't worry, I'll use more than one persons ideas for the wedding, so that everyone can have a part in it.**

**Sia Lode- Praise be.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So, we are getting to the good stuff soon. **

**This has gone so well. I'm really happy. I want to thank all my readers and reviewers. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Miharu Nakamura, my 160****th**** reviewer. Thank you, toots! The 170****th**** reviewer will have the LEMON dedicated to them! :)**

**My beta, flamingpen18, rocks for putting up with me. Check out her stories. They are sweet!**

**I don't own Twilight at all, but I wish I did.**

Bella sighed. School was over. She'd graduated with high honors, not that that really mattered to her. She was getting married soon and had an eternity ahead of her. College was not on her list of things to do for the future. Who would subjugate themselves to more schooling?

She groaned. _I'm getting married! I'm eighteen, and I'm getting married!_

Charlie was all for the wedding. He and Aro spent a great amout of time discussing where the honeymoon should be. Bella wasn't allowed to know at all! She wasn't allowed to buy anything. That was Alice's job.

When Bella got wind of a million dollar dress, she put her foot down. There is no way she going to let that happen.

"But we're trying to make you happy," Alice tried to excuse herself when Bella exploded.

"Not the way to do it! God, my own wedding, and I can't even pick out the dress! I don't want a million dollar dress. I know what I want, and that is to pick my own things. Not to have someone do it for me!" Bella had screamed at the pixie. Did no one understand?

Aro pulled her aside after that. "We're trying to make it a perfect day for you, Isabella. Why are you so angry?"

Men! They never understood anything!

"This is our wedding! You are marrying me, not Alice! Why can't I have a say in anything?" Bella glared. Why couldn't he get it?"No girl wants her whole wedding planned out by someone else! I. AM. THE. BRIDE! I should be doing something, but instead, I'm being told to sit by and let someone else plan **MY **wedding!"

Aro just gave her an odd look. "I'm afraid I don't understand, Cara."

Bella stormed off in frustration. "Fine! Be dense! Until I get a say and am, pathetically enough, 'allowed' to pick my own dress, I don't want this wedding business to continue!"

Aro and Alice looked at each other in confusion. What did she just say?

Jasper took the moment to intervene. "Bella is feeling depressed. She isn't too fond of the idea of marriage and is only doing this for Aro, because it's what he wanted."

Aro gasped in horror.

Jasper shook his head in annoyance. "No, she does love you. She just knows that there are other ways to tie yourself to your mate. Marriage didn't go over well for her parents, so she's timid when it's mentioned," he told the vampire king.

He continued on, "Think about it. A young woman's wedding is supposed to be the happiest time of her life. Bella is already hesitant about it. Then there is the fact that you two are taking all the decisions away from her. She is becoming even more scared and depressed as the time flies. She doesn't get a choice of what she wants, because you took the option away from her. She doesn't want the marriage and was completely serious about stopping it."

He gave his wife a disapproving look. "Alice, how would you feel if you and I were to, actually, marry in traditional standards and not in the mating way, and I decided to have another woman plan everything? You wouldn't be allowed to have a say at all. The day of the wedding comes, and you don't like what you see, because it wasn't what you wanted. It was what the other woman wanted for herself. What if she picked an awful dress that didn't match the heels?"

Alice looked about ready to faint. "I just want her to have a lovely day," she said in a small voice.

Jasper groaned. "You've only known her for six months! Most of that time she spent with Aro. You don't know much about her."

"I was going to get my information from Aro. He knows everything about Bella," Alice frowned.

"That doesn't matter! You plan on having the wedding indoors, when Bella prefers to be outside. Bella doesn't like to have alot of money spent on her, yet you plan to waste a million on something she won't even like," Jasper sighed. Seriously, they didn't know Bella at all.

When all he received were two blank stares, he tried to explain it better. "Bella never shows her knees. Her pants aren't even tight. She disguises her figure and is always wearing an appropriate top. She doesn't enjoy showing skin." He gestured to the picture on the laptop on Alice's desk. "That is too revealing for someone like Bella. One, Bella doesn't like sheer. Two, that dress is meant for a whore. Any man who would let his soon- to- be- wife walk down the isle in that is _trash._" Jasper made sure to put emphasis on the word 'trash'.

Aro was looking guilty. He hadn't even looked at the dress. He was too busy trying to figure out which garter was better. Now that he saw it, he was ashamed. He would never allow Isabella to go anywhere in something like that, unless in their own private rooms.

Jasper was beginning to make sense. Isabella was stressed, and they weren't helping her at all. She was so angry that she called off the wedding. Did they really have to have a wedding? There were other ways to mate. An exchange of blood during the climax of intercourse. That was for eternal mating. Another was a simple mark that would show all who the bearer was with. A bracelet as a betrothal gift that was made by the male. They didn't have to have a wedding. He had just wanted one badly, and she had suffered to make him happy.

Jasper sighed as Aro finally got the picture. _Finally!_

Alice wasn't on the same boat.

"But she's an Erosian. So that shouldn't matter. The dress is fine."

Aro and Jasper growled in annoyance.

"Just because Bella is part of a race that enjoys hot and wild sex doesn't mean that she herself is trashy," Jasper shook his head.

Aro nodded, "Yes, it is rude to assume something like that, based off of what you 'know' of her race. Isabella told me herself that she decided to wait for marriage. Later on she told me that she meant until she found her soulmate. I do know how much she detests the word marriage. She decided to live through the pain of being mateless for so long, and never gave in to the peer pressure of others her age. I agree with Jasper. We need to stop and ask Isabella what she wants."

Jasper nodded. "She left, heading toward the river. The water calms her. Go and make things right."

Aro took off, leaving a confused Alice with her husband.

He found Bella sitting on the edge of the water. She was roughly kicking at the water, probably wishing to injure it.

"Isabella?" he called out.

She ignored him, continuing to kick at the water.

"Isabella, we don't have to have a wedding," he told her, taking his rightful place by her side.

Her head jerked to him in shock. "Are you serious?"

He nodded, "I didn't know how you felt about everything. I'm so very sorry that I didn't listen to you, Cara."

Bella blushed, when he stared her directly in the eye. Most people would look away in embarrassment. He moved closer and even reached out for her face, cupping it in his hands.

"What do you want, Cara?" he asked, leaning in to plant a kiss on her mouth.

Bella blushed harder. When Aro did things like this, with a sweet gentleness, it always made her heart beat faster. She knew that he could hear it, because his face would break out in the most breathtaking smile ever.

"W-well, we could have a wedding, since you want it so badly," she mentally cursed herself for stuttering.

Aro smiled and shook his head, "No, Isabella. You tell me what **you** want. I'll be happy no matter what you choose, love."

Bella sighed. "I want to go somewhere. A place that has no vampires or any other supernatural beings. A place where we can be alone."

Aro didn't miss the hint. She wanted to mate in her way and would prefer that no one else could hear. That meant that she really wanted to get it over with.

"Is there a special tradition that Erosian's have when mating? Something that I need to be aware of?"

Bella blushed even more. She tried looking away, but he kept her in place, making sure she was looking him in the eye. "Isabella."

"You and I have to be... In order for it to work... We need to exchange bodily fluids in the midst of... Shit! Why is this so hard?!" Bella groaned, trying to look away.

Aro gave a soft laugh, "You are a young virgin, Isabella. Even being an Erosian won't stop the nervous feelings you'll have. It's okay to tell me."

Bella huffed and gave him a glare. "Fine! We need to exchange blood and venom the very moment you cum!"

Aro's eyes went wide, not expecting her to say it like that. A loud laugh from the house explained that Emmett wasn't expecting it either.

"Mind your own business, Emmett!" Bella shouted at the peeping tom. His laugh just grew louder, making Bella blush even deeper than before.

"So, I have to c-"

"NO! Don't say it out loud! I might just faint from hearing you say that word!" Bella panicked.

Aro smirked at her discomfort. He got an idea and leaned into her ear, to whisper, "You don't want me to say it?"

She shook her head, all the while her body was trembling.

He chuckled in her ear, "Why not? I like it when you talk dirty **Isabella**."

She stammered, looking for an excuse. Aro took that as an opportunity to tease her further. He blew on the shell of her ear and added in a deep voice, "So, you don't want me to **cum**?"

Bella squealed and fell backwards with Aro following her. He was smiling at her, and she knew that he was teasing. "How is it you can say that without being embarrased?"

"Because I'm with my mate. The one person that I don't have to be embarrased around," Aro explained with a smile. Bella rolled her eyes. He was always so honest.

Bella shivered when the wind picked up, and Aro had her in his arms immediately. "Too much cold weather. Let's get you inside, and we can talk about this later."

**A/N: The link for the dress is on my profile.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello, dear readers! This is the chapter! The 'climax', if you will. (Wink- wink). I have never written a lemon before, and I agonized over this. I didn't want it to be super romance packed like in novels. Then, I didn't want hardcore either. I struggled with making it into something that hadn't really been done before. Things like it of course are done a lot, but this way can never be done, because it isn't physically possible. :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to **_**Gstarrahhxx72**_**, who was my 170****th**** reviewer. Then to **_**kouga's older woman,**_** who was my 175****th**** reviewer! And finally, **_**Forever-In-Love5727**_**, for being my 180****th**** reviewer. Thank you so much!**

**My beta is flamingpen18, and she has the patience of a saint. I made a bit of a hassle over the lemon, and she was level headed the whole time. Thank you!**

**I do not own Twilight or the characters. I do, however, own the Erosians. That is my creation, and I did a lot of research on the Greek gods and the like to come up with the idea, my idea to do with as I see fit. If someone wants to use the Erosians in a story they are writing, I would appreciate being asked nicely. Thank you.**

**It was around three in the morning when I wrote this. I forget the day. I just knew that my body and mind were tired enough, and I wouldn't be blushing like an idiot when I wrote this. Of course, when I woke up the next day and read the papers scattered on my bed, I was a tomato. Typing it onto the computer was embarrassing too. :)**

**This chapter is extra long for all you peeps out there! Enjoy!**

**I'm happy to see this story end on a good note. It's like my own birthday present to myself. Every review is like a "Happy eighteenth birthday!", and I will cherish them all.**

**!Check out my profile for the pics! They are important!**

**Now, onto the story!**

Aro was excited. Isabella decided that she didn't want to have a wedding. What she wanted was even better.

She wanted to be alone with him for a month, with no vampires around to hear what would most likely be happening between the lovebirds. A place where she could explore the_**many**_ things she knew about intimacy without having to worry about being interrupted.

The private jet flewfor many hours. Bella was trying to pick out the places they passed. They were in South America, because they flew over Rio de Janeiro. The enormous statue stuck out like a sore thumb.

"We aren't staying here Isabella," Aro informed her, when they didn't land.

Where the hell were they going? What could be any further south to go to?

Aro noticed her agitation and laughed. "Don't worry, cara. We'll be there in an hours time."

Bella frowned, "You've been there a lot?"

"It's my business to visit my own property every few centuries. You'll like it, mia cara," Aro smiled, leaning in to kiss her.

His property? So he wasn't spending unnecessary money on a house for the month. Wherever they were going, he was in control.

Bella looked forward at Felix, who was flying the plane. He was there as a guard, but was going to be far enough away that he couldn't hear anything. That was good, because Bella wanted to try something, and she didn't know if Aro was a screamer.

After an hour of light kisses and small talk, Aro sat up straighter. "Isabella, why don't you take a look outside and tell me what you see."

Bella moved to the window, "Uh, clouds. There is some sunlight shining through though. Something sparkly in the distance I think. Whoa! That waterfall is awesome! Wait! Is that...? Holy shit!"

Aro smirked at her reaction. True, it was an awe inspiring sight.

"Someone built a castle on the edge of a waterfall! That is creative! Wow! It's gorgeous!" Bella smiled at the large structure. It was amazing!

Aro nodded. "I came across this centuries ago, and it was in near perfect condition. I just added a few more modern things to it a couple decades ago."

Bella looked back at him in awe, "This is where we're going?!"

Aro grinned, "Yes, it's quite lovely inside." He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "The bedroom is quite nice, and I'm sure you'd love the bath. I know I will."

Bella blushed when he nuzzled her cheek. Dirty thoughts already? They hadn't even landed yet.

The jet began to descend toward a large rock that jutted out from the waterfall. It was smoothed to provide a suitable landing, with marble steps that led up to the amazing citadel. The castle was small from a distance, yet up close, it was massive! Bella felt like an ant standing there.

Aro escorted her out of the jet and up the stone steps, to the beautiful painted glass doors. The inside was magnificent. The first room was all marble floors and three grand staircases. The largest one lead straight up then split off in opposite directions. The other two started on opposite sides of the main one, before wrapping around the room, going higher, before they too split off. One going to the top while the other stopped at an archway.

Aro was quick to lead her up the main staircase and to the left. "Our room is in the west wing."

The _west wing_.

The long hallway was curved and lead to a wall sized doorway at the end. Inside, the walls were striped red and yellow, with a bright carpet that had purple flower like patterns surrounded by yellow and hot pink designs. The bed was large and covered with red and yellow to match the walls. There was eccentric furniture decorating the room, that on their own, would be ridiculous, yet somehow it all went together perfectly.

Bella really liked it, all of it. The bed was the most eye catching, and it gave her ideas. Very delicious ideas involving one sexy vampire king. Oh the things they could do in that bed.

Aro stood back and let her explore. He snickered when she found the door to the bathroom. She just stood in the doorway, mouth agape. "You know, cara, that bathtub has never been used. I wonder. Would you like to try it out?"

Bella blushed. Aro was a different person when others weren't around, and she liked it!_Who knew that the vampire king was so kinky?_

"Now, cara, are you hungry, or would you like to get settled in first?" Aro walked over to her, lifting her hand to plant a soft kiss on her knuckles. His eyes glinted with mischievous intent. She watched as the purple color faded. His blue contacts were burning away due to the build up of venom. His red eyes darkened till they were pitch black.

_Why do I feel like I'm in for it?_ Bella stepped back to look at him closely. _What the hell?_

Aro followed her movement, eventually coaxing her into the bathroom, where he promptly shut the door...and locked it!

Bella backed into the round edge of the tub and sat down. Aro moved before her and began removing her shoes. Then, he grabbed her shirt and tugged. Getting the hint, she lifted her arms, allowing him to remove the offending piece of clothing. Pulling her into his arms, he placed his hands on her waist, slowly slipping off her black skirt and leaving her in her undergarments.

He then turned away and began to run the water. Bella stood and moved to his side. Grasping his collar, she gave a slight tug. He paused in his doings to let her remove it. Once the suit coat was gone, she loosened his black tie and unbuttoned his dress shirt. The silky material slid down his abs and to the floor, leaving him only in his slacks and shoes.

A shirtless Aro was a sight to behold. He was incredibly attractive, even for a vampire, and her primal side enjoyed the flexing of those delicious muscles. His abs were great without being overdone. Just under them was a perfect v that every man in the world strived for. It was like an arrow, pointing to her prize.

Bella licked her lips as another idea came to mind. Really, with Aro, there was no end to the possible 'positions' that they could accomplish.

Aro lifted her with one hand, using the other to cut off her lace thong. A shame, since the blood red color was very attractive with her pale skin. He did, however, unclasp her bra, since that was a piece that could be used later.

He then placed her in the hot water, removed the rest of his clothes, and joined her. Bella's eyes were drawn to his...very...large...she went slack jawed. _That has to be the biggest cock in the world! I thought men normally ranged from four to five inches. Apparently, when you're turned into a vampire, things grow!_

Truly, Bella was stunned. It was at the least ten inches. At the most, it was a foot long. She felt warmer now. The sight of Aro's manhood was turning her on very much.

Aro grabbed a gold bottle next to him and poured the substance into his palm. He then turned to Bella and smirked. "Come here, Isabella," he ordered.

Bella gladly did as he told her, going so far as to sit in his lap, right next to his excited member.

Aro rubbed his hands together, before placing them on her shoulders and massaging them. Pulling her closer, he had her straddling his waist, while he continued downward.

Bella never had a massage before and thought that it was good she didn't. If they were always this arousing, she would've lost her virginity long ago. Aro's hands found her waist, and she moaned. He had some great hands.

Aro moved on to her thighs, rubbing the smooth flesh, coming so close to her secret. For her, it was definitely a secret, since no other man had been there before, and she was about to share this secret with him. That thought had him growling and leaning forward to capture her mouth.

Bella sighed. He was so sexy, and that growl of his vibrated his whole body, causing her to squeal.

Aro leaned forward, laying her out in the water. Her back bent over his knees, and her hair, now soaking, floated around them. He purred at the display she gave him, arching even more to turn him on.

Aro's left hand held her lower back, whilst his right hand poured water onto her stomach. He lovingly nuzzled her perfect breasts and purred when she moaned for him, "Isabella, il tuo corpo è così bello. Permettetemi di adorarti."

Her breath hitched. That was what he was doing! She'd never been treated like that before. She moaned once more. Who knew that a simple sentence could have such an effect on a person. The Erosian side of her wanted to throw him down and fuck him hard, yet was smart enough to wait. This was her first time. The second was when they could be rough.

Aro pulled her up again and kissed her fiercely. His hands molding to her waist. He tore himself away, only to purr in her ear, _**"Here or the bedroom?"**_ His voice grew huskier, making her shiver.

"The bed looks very comfortable."

He was out of the bath in that second, and she found herself pinned to the stylish bed. Aro was already where he wanted to be and looked at her for confirmation. At Bella's nod, he sheathed himself inside her immediately. The movement was quick, and she screamed at the intrusion. Damn the pain of losing your virginity!

Aro lowered his body onto hers, making their contact inseparable. He then kissed her, purring into her mouth, lighting every nerve ending in her body on fire.

The pain eased, and Aro was ready. His slow movements made her go crazy. A slow and steady rhythm built. He was worshipping her, like he said he would. His kisses and thrusts were wonderful. He adjusted slightly, and she squeaked when he went in deeper. How much could she take?

Then, he stilled, and she whined in frustration.

Aro leaned over her to purr in her ear, "Voglio che tu a mendicare per esso, Isabella."

"Please!" she acquiesced, trying to get him to continue his wonderful movements. He didn't.

"Dimmi quello che vuoi, amore," he added with a smirk.

"I want you to move! Please?!" she begged.

Aro wasn't having it. He wanted her to talk dirty to him. "Tu sai che non è la risposta che voglio Isabella."

She groaned, knowing exactly what he wanted. Well, she wasn't going to say it! Screw the mind blowing orgasm that she knew was around the corner. He wasn't getting that out of her!

Aro gave her a taunting thrust, smirking when she tried to hold in her scream. He did this three times until she couldn't take it anymore!

"Fine! I want you to fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk for a month! I want feel you cum inside me! Now get moving!" she screamed, pulling him down for a kiss.

Satisfied that she finally gave into him, he continued, but not at the pace he had set earlier. No, this one was rough and fast, letting her body build in pressure. Just when she was ready to explode, he stopped!

"No!"

Aro held himself back, wanting this to last. She tightened around him, trying to force him to move. When he was sure that she had calmed down, he began again. This time, when she reached that point, he sped up and took her over the edge, letting himself go at the same time. He moved forward and bit her in the crook of the neck, marking her. The only time his venom wasn't deadly.

"Isabella, you've made me a very happy man," he purred in her ear.

She nodded, while catching her breath. Wow, he was talented! "You've fucked me into happiness."

He laughed, the movement making them both moan.

Bella sat up slowly and gave him a devilish smirk, "I want to try something."

She removed herself from him, gasping at the feel of his cock sliding out of her. She stood with great effort and backed away from the bed. Bringing her hands together, she concentrated on splitting her consciousness and body into two separate beings.

Aro watched in shock as his mate created a perfect clone of herself. Both Isabella's flashed him the same wanton grin, and he felt himself go completely erect again.

The Bella's stalked forward, one coaxing him to sit up, while the other slithered behind him to grab his hair tightly. The Bella in front of him crouched down and grabbed him in a firm grasp. The Bella behind him purred in his ear, "**Ever had a blowjob, my dear king?**"

Her twin smirked and leaned forward to lick Aro's tip, loving how he shuddered when she did.

"**You know, Aro, we could have a threesome all the time. All...the...time,**" The Bella at his back purred more, giving a sharp tug to his hair. At his groan she purred louder, "**Yes! Moan for us, my beloved king!**"

While her clone whispered orders into her mate's ear, the real Bella busied herself with exploring him, testing just how much she could take in at once. Apparently, she didn't have a gag reflex, since it went all the way in and down her throat. She used her muscles to taunt him, swallowing against his cock.

Aro hissed at the feeling of her throat squeezing around him. How could she take him that far? That should be impossible! Her muscles worked again, causing him to moan. What a heavenly feeling.

His hands moved to grab her hair but was stopped. "**Ah, ah ,ah, my dear king. We can't have you moving so willingly, can we? No, we can't,**" The Bella not attached to his front laughed in his ear, clutching his hands down to his sides and showing some very surprising strength.

Once again, the wonderful muscles of his mate's throat worked against him. When he tried to thrust his hips upward to her mouth, she held him down. He finally got the idea. She was in control and was showing him a pleasure he could never get on his own.

When he hissed at the building feeling, both Bella's laughed. The vibration from the laugh of the one who had her lovely mouth attached to him, sent him over with a cry. His back met the bed when the clone Bella disappeared, leaving only the original, who was currently licking her lips clean of his essence.

"I told you my powers are meant to intensify sexual pleasure," she told him smugly.

Aro had her pinned to the bed in an instant, "Yes, I quite like the idea. If only there were two of me. I'd love to torment you."

Bella grinned and put her hands together again. Placing them on Aro's chest, she pushed. A pop was heard as they looked to see another Aro sitting next to them.

The Aro's smirked, already planning their move. What a great way to show your mate you love them.

Bella stretched happily on the bed. She and Aro had occupied it for quite a while. After many hours of nonstop pleasure, her physical hunger won out, and Aro left to get her some food. She had tried to walk to the bathroom, but couldn't move, since she was so thoroughly fucked. She wasn't in pain. Her legs would just wobble when she tried to stand.

Aro returned with a platter of different fruits and a bowl of hot fudge. In the center of the tray was a can of whipped cream. The naughty smirk he presented her with told her all she needed to know. That was a treat for her. The thought of covering Aro with chocolate and whipped cream and dipping the fruit in the mix was too tempting. She shuddered with excitement, ready to sample Aro flavored chocolate!

He gave her a smile and a kiss, after setting the tray down. "I thought you'd enjoy something sweet."

Bella nodded, "Yes, thank you."

Aro leaned in to nuzzle her cheek, "I love you, mia cara."

Bella smiled, "Anche io ti amo, mio delizioso re."

Aro purred and removed his robe. Handing her the spoon for the fudge, he laid back and let her work. The heated chocolate on his skin was very stimulating. It was wonderful!

Bella leaned down to sample the now perfect chocolate and purred. Nothing could ever be better than this!

Sia Lode!

**A/N:**

**It's the end! How sad! I loved doing this story!**

**TRANSLATIONS!**

**Isabella, il tuo corpo è così bello. Permettetemi di adorarti.-Isabella, your body is so beautiful. Let me worship you.**

**Voglio che tu a mendicare per esso Isabella.-I want you to beg for it Isabella.**

**Dimmi quello che vuoi, amore.-Tell me what you want, love.**

**Tu sai che non è la risposta che voglio Isabella.-You know that is not the answer I want Isabella.**

**Mia Cara.-My dear.**

**Anche io ti amo, mio delizioso re.-I love you too, my delicious king.**

**Sia Lode.-Praise be!**

**Thank you all! :)**


End file.
